The Truth About You
by lonerlotty
Summary: Bella is a plus sized animal lover. Edward calls her with an issue. She denies him for a date over the phone but what happens when he shows up to her place of work? Two-Shot, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own any part of Twilight. I do not claim to have any right to any part of the story. This story is very loosely based on the movie "The Truth About Cats and Dogs". I don't own any rights to that story as well. Thank you.

THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU

Bella POV

Rosalie is beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes you not only take a second glance, but a long stare as well. Her golden locks cascaded down her back. Porcelain skin that was flawless. Lashes that were thick and flirty. Curves in all the right places. She had the kind of beauty that other women wished for. They wished their husbands would look at them like that. They wished they could look flawless when wearing sweat pants and a ponytail to check the mail. The worst part though was that Rose was an angel. She was the kind of friend that had your back and wouldn't spare a second thought if you needed help. She was -

"Bella. Hellllooooo…. I've been calling you for 5 minutes now."

Interrupting my thoughts. I sighed, loud and tiredly.

"Sorry Rose, I was just thinking about tomorrow's segments. We're doing a cover piece for Seattle Animal Shelter. The amount of abandoned cats and kittens almost tripples during the summer time. Awareness is what we're going for here."

She nodded, her curls bouncing a bit, "I think that's a great idea. Want me to reach out and post to our accounts before tomorrow?"

"Statistics. Facts. Pictures. Yes, the whole shebang."

I worked for a local news station raising awareness about animals. Giving advice. Taking questions. I was hired initially just to give advice but the station manager allowed me to broaden a little bit. This allowed me to go on the field every now and then, doing pieces on local shelters and segments we uploaded to our social media pages.

That's where Rosalie comes in. She's the social media guru for the entire network. Our station manager has been trying to get her in front of the camera for years but she prefers to work behind the scenes. She's great at what she does too. She posts and sticks to the facts. Keeps an eye out for new stories. We became fast friends after she helped me gain followers for a couple of 'last chance' dogs at the local shelter. Her ability to get people to pay attention to important issues worked wonders for us… God knows I could use even an ounce of that. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Half an hour until we could leave.

I picked up my headset and pointed to the clock, "I'm going to take one more call and then we'll call it a day."

Rose nodded and got up from the seat on the other side of my desk. She gave me a small salute as she exited the room. Shaking my head, I smiled slightly to myself. The red flashing light on my phone informed me that my last call of the day was waiting. Well, here goes nothing as I hit the button that would open communication up.

"VTAM. You've reached Bella Swan. What animal advice are you looking for today?"

The sound of a man shrieking reached her ears. A bunch of clunking followed along with a muttered ' _give me the damn phone_ '. A bunch of grunting ensued and then a man picked up the line. " _Hello_?"

I couldn't help it. I blushed. Hard. The lack of breath and very slight accent had my girly parts fluttering.

" _Hello?…_ _Dammit Rocky, you must have disconnected the call.._."

Oh crap! "You've reached Bella Swan. Did you call for pet advice?" I recited my opening line again, hoping I didn't sound like too much of an idiot.

" _Oh thank God. I called yesterday and they told me to call back today around this time… I just don't know what to do. He doesn't listen… Rocky… that's my dog. He's a german shephard. He eats everything. He escapes…_ "

I sighed internally. This man would be perfect if he wasn't such a spaz. Animals were my life and when I received a call like this it was usually a prelude to the owner talking about taking the pet the shelter, as if they were calling me for my permission. I was never ok with this. Shelter's already dealt with overcrowding. On top of that you have people that buy animals who aren't willing to work with them. People who want puppies and kittens but are no longer 'in love' when they become dogs and cats. I immediately placed him in my 'wary' category. Let's see how this goes.

"What do you do for a living Mr… "

" _Edward. My name is Edward. I'm an architect. I mostly work from home._ "

"Are you walking Rocky?"

"... _yes_."

Hesitation.

" _How often_?"

"… Weekly."

More hesitation. He knows I'm going somewhere with this. I smile to myself. "Ok Edward, what I need you to start doing is walking Rocky at least 5 times a week. Daily if at all possible. If you can't do that, hire him a dog walker but as his owner, it would be better if you made an effort yourself."

I hear him rustling around, pulling drawers open and rifling through papers.

" _At least 5 times a week.. for how long_."

"… Forever."

The chuckle on the other line gets my girly parts fluttering again. I take a deep breath and even out my breathing.

" _How long should the duration of the walks be_?"

OH! Duh… "At least half an hour."

" _Chewing_ ," he says. I hear him walking around his place. Hardwood floors, those are nice… Focus! A sliding door opens and I can hear Rocky run in and start slurping water from a bowl. Messily, it sounded like as I could hear the bowl scraping across the floor. " _He chews everything. He chews stuff I didn't even know dogs chewed! It's technically not my homework… I'm behind on an assignment now because of him_."

"Well Edward. Redirect. If he's chewing something he shouldn't be, tell him "NO" and give him one of his toys. Animals don't understand screaming or violence except to fear it. Make sure to buy him chew toys. Kong is a great brand for that but make sure to get him size appropriate toys so he doesn't swallow them and get hurt...and yes, this does happen. If he begins chewing on something you love redirect him. I had a lady call the other day because her basset hound got a hold of her vibrator. Keep up the things you love."

OMG! Did I just say that… out loud. Think these things, don't say them. The resounding laughter on the other end of the line informed me that at least there wouldn't be a visit from HR in my near future.

" _Well Bella, I plan on keeping all the precious items in my pants away from Rocky at all times_."

Ah, funny man.

"That's ah… good to know. So uh, try those things and be consistent… Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

" _Actually… in order for helping me out. Would you possibly be willing to let me treat you to dinner sometime_?"

"I'm not hungry!" I blurt out as I hit the call end button.

Not only did I make a fool of myself, but I'm a liar as well. I glance at the clock again to see that it's 4 minutes until I'm off the clock. I log out of my system and head towards the bathroom before I met with Rose. We always met up with our friend Alice at the end of our shift on Friday for a few drinks and some nachos.

As I stare into the mirror I give myself a quick evaluation. My face is cute. I pinch at my cheeks so they're a bit pink. My daily makeup routine includes a bit of lipgloss and some eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. My hair is dark with natural highlights in it. I've always loved that about my hair...along with the wave it's got going on. My dad has curly hair and my mom's is straight. My hair decided to mature somewhere in the middle of those two...I liked it. I was curvy. At a size 16 I was heavier than both of my friends but I still held my weight well. I was 'cute'. I nodded at the mirror. Cute. I could give myself that. There are worse things than being cute right?!

"Right!"

The bathroom door creeps open and a blonde head peeks in scrutinizing me. "Are you talking to yourself again?" Rose can't keep the amusement out of her voice. I don't blame her. I'm pretty damn funny sometimes. I grab my purse and binder with my 'weekend homework' in it and follow her out the door. We walk side by side to our respectful vehicles and I shout to her. "See you at Jake's!" A thumbs up is my response as I turn the keys in the ignition and my jeep roars to life.

\- At the Bar -

Rose gets there before I do and I wave to my two best friends as I make my way over to our regular booth. I spot the Corona and lime already waiting for me. I pick it up and take a swig before I even slide into the booth.

Alice smirks at me, "Long day?"

"Not really," I mess with the seat of the booth. I make one of my hands busy messing with an existing rip in the leather. "Just a guy with a troubled dog. He actually sounded like he wanted to work on his relationship with the dog." I take another swig. "He also may have asked me out-"

"You've been asked out over the phone before, that's never bothered you before…. Unless-"

I elbow Rose playfully, she is sitting beween the two of us. "Unless what?"

Alice is a pixie. Not literally. She's has sharp features. Her nose is pointed. Her eyes are slanted and her hair is cut into an adorable bob. Those are the best words to describe her. Adorable. Sweet. Not cute though… I'm keeping that one for myself. Her freshly manicured fingers tap the beer she's got nestled in between her hands. "Unless this one has effected you somehow."

I snort. Wow, that was super ladylike… my mind sarcastically points out.

"Well..."

"It's a guy with a dog. There are millions of guys with dogs. I don't even know anything about this man."

From the corner of my eye I notice my two friends exchange glances. Deciding to change the subject I ask Alice about a subject that is sure to get her off of me and onto herself.

"So… how's the wedding planning going?"

As she babbles on about flowers, centerpieces and dresses I allow my mind to wander. An image of a man in stonewashed jeans and spiky hair comes to mind. That of course leads to an image of that dude from Jersey Shore. Nope. Fantasy gone. Alice asks me something about dresses, if I'm OK with the color 'peony'. What the hell is peony? I just nod. It's her day and I'll do anything for her.

We spend the rest of the night laughing and hanging out. Once my cell phone informs me that it's 3:00AM I let the girls know and we say our goodbyes. Rose and I live in adjacent apartment builds. Alice lives about 20 minutes away from the bar. All of us call to let each other know we made it to our places of rest before calling it a night.

Once I get home I unlock the door and green my furry menace. He's a pincher and chihuahua mix. At least that's what the lady I got him from said. She was my neighbor at one point and she moved, leaving Ribeye in her empty apartment. The manager was going to take him to the pound but I decided to take him in until we could find him a home. Let's just say that he grew on me. He jumped all around me until I bent down to pick him up. I kissed the side of his fuzzy black head and put him back down. "Well boy, want to hear about my day?"

I grabbed a homemade pumpkin and peanut butter doggy treat from the cookie jar on the counter and grabbed myself a fudgesicle. I proceeded to tell a pair of distracted, furry ears about how I couldn't get the voice of a man named Edward out of my head.

\- VTAM: Bella's Office -

An obnoxious laugh filled the air as I tried to hush Rose. She was doubled over and continued to mock my discomfort.

"It's really not that funny."

"You told him you weren't hungry!"

I picked up the fork that was sitting in my pasta once again. I stirred the noodles around and managed to fork a piece of shrimp before taking a bite. On Monday's return to work we always ordered Italian food. Rose and I usually ate lunch together, going over what happened during the weekend. Picking up my fork I stabbed a piece of her chicken alfredo and took a bite.

"You could have at least had dinner with him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm me. I'm awkward. I'm fat. My life revolves around animals."

Rose sighed, "You have fat. You're not fat. That doesn't define you. You're one of the most amazing people I know. Give people a chance."

I snorted, "He's probably not even that good looking."

Rose looks at something behind me. Just a glance. I turned to look and she grabs my hand, "Close your eyes." I roll them instead. "I'm serious. Close them." OK… I decide to amuse her. "Picture this, a man with bronze unkempt hair. You could run your fingers through it and it would just be sexier. A panty-melting smile. Eyes the color of the sea… wait no… moss.. "

Wait… what…

I open my eyes and glare at her, what was she talking about. Turning around in my chair the first thing I notice is a large dog. My unhelpful mind provided me with 'why are the police here?' No, not the police. A german shepard. My eyes trailed up to a pair of dark washed jeans and a navy polo. There was a man waving at us and smiling. He was mouthing something.

Caregiver?

Something about liver?

Oh God!

I am Edward!

My unhelpful mind told me he was hot. She told me to run out there and say 'Yes! I am hungry!' I shushed her. I narrowed my eyes… what did he want? I turned to ask Rose and the damn bitch was waving at him! I quickly glared at her. She looked sheepish. "Is that Edward?"

"I'm assuming so."

"Well, wave back," the unhelpful harpy replied.

"… he could be a serial killer."

"Well, if he is...he's not a very good one."

Rose, the betrayer, went over to my door and opened it. The dog… what was his name again. Oh, Rocky! Rocky came bounding into the room and over to my desk. He rested his head in my lap and I stroked his his big furry ears. I smiled at him.

"… he's not usually so roudy. I think. My brother left him with me while he's gone on duty. Afghanistan. Usually my parents take care of him but they're on their honeymoon… again… "

Ah. Same voice. Yes. This is the man that has been haunting my thoughts for the past 68 hours. I knew for sure that now I heard him speak it would only be worse.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Edward Cullen. This is.. "

Oh, Cullen. Bella Cullen that's nice… oh wait…

Oh shit.

What do I do.

I did what I do best.

I panicked.

I jumped up, extending my hand, "I'm Rosalie Hale. VTAM's social media gal. Nice to meet you!"

I glanced at Rose. C'mon girl! Shut that mouth, you're going to catch flies.

Edward shook my hand and my heart jumped into my chest. Oh my. His hands were perfect. I immediately thought of all the naughty things they could do and had to stop my imagination from running wild. Later.

Rosalie reached out to shake Edward's hand, "I guess I'm Bella Swan. Animal gal."

I shook my head behind Edward's back. Way to be convincing Rose.

Her… well, Bella's awkwardness didn't seem to phase him at all.

"I just wanted to stop by and see if you were hungry yet?"

Smooth.

"Just ate."

Nice Rose.

"Do you eat dinner?"

Oh, he's good.

"… yes."

"I'll come pick you up at 5:30. Is that ok? We can get dinner and talk. I promise I won't bug you anymore if you say no."

Hah, well get ready to do the walk of shame Mr. Cullen because you're about to be deni-

"Sure. 6:00pm is great."

What the fuck Rose?!

She smiles and shakes hands once again with him. He runs a hand through his hair and reels in his furry companion. The world is fuzzy and I don't hear him say bye. I have fisheye vision though as he smiles at me and exits the building. I turn and give Rosalie my meanest glare. "What was that!"

A shrug, "I felt bad for the guy. You have to admit. He's cute."

"Yeah, I can admit that."

He wasn't for you though. He was just for my dreams.

Our lunch hour is over and I clean up the mess from our meals. As I close the containers and place them in the fridge I can't help the sudden wave of jealousy that hits me. In all honesty though, if Edward was even half as great as she made him out to be in her mind then Rose truly deserved him. I was still jealous though. My goal was to get through the rest of the day and then get home to a pint of my favorite ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own any part of Twilight. I do not claim to have any right to any part of the story. This story is very loosely based on the movie "The Truth About Cats and Dogs". I don't own any rights to that story as well. Thank you.

AN: Thank you to my couple of reviewers! You are appreciated. :) I write for me. I also distract easily. This is why I write short stories. I hope you enjoyed it!

THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU

Bella POV

I rushed home after work. The fact that Rosalie was going out with Edward had nothing to do with it. Ribeye missed me. I've been spending a lot of time away from him lately. Of course that was it. It had nothing to do with the bronze haired fantasy that decided to show up in my office today.

Grabbing my phone, I shot a quick text to Rosalie.

 **Hey… wanted to get home and catch the 5'oclock. Hope your date goes well.**

Suddenly, I was angry.

Who did he think he was? Showing up like that. I already told him no. Oh wait… I didn't. I told him I wasn't hungry.

Well…

I sort of shot myself in the foot with this one.

Sighing to myself, I place Ribeye's food bowl down and start stripping off my clothes, tossing them all around my apartment. A hot bath would relax me and get my mind off Edward. I padded to the kitchen where the damn dog was making a mess, slurping water all over the floor. He had pushed his bowl from the corner I put it in and was happily slurping his spilled water up off of the floor. Pulling a bottle of wine out of the fridge I poured myself a large, frosty glass and made my way to the tub. The smell of lavender assaulted my senses and I sighed happily.

Lowering myself into the water, I carefully placed my glass of wine next to me and leaned back into the tub. This was nice. This was what I needed.

I went over the checklist I had made on my way home… reasons why Rosalie and Edward belonged together.

1\. They were both attractive people. Attractive people = Attractive children.

2\. Rosalie was great. She was one of the best people I knew. Edward _seemed_ great… I mean, the fact that he couldn't tell women's voices apart was kind of degrading… Although, he only talked to me for a few minutes… under doggy distress.

3\. …

Man, that was it? I wracked my brain for any more reasons. I'm sure there were more but … zip, nada.

The hard truth was that I fucked up. I felt a connection when Edward called. His voice had me creating fantasies I hadn't had for a long time. When I saw the face that went along with that face, I panicked. I was pretty confident. I didn't have confidence like Ashley Graham but I didn't mind asking a guy out I liked. When shopping I tried to make semi-daring choices when it came to my wardrobe. Staying within my limits was always my goal though.

Edward Cullen… he was not within those limits.

And Rose… If I told her not to go out with him I knew she wouldn't have given it a second thought. In reality, I had made no real indication that I liked Edward. I declined a date with him and I gave her my identity.

Rising from the soapy water I grabbed my robe and tied it in front, the little kittens on it mocking with with their bowls of milk and balls of yarn. Reaching over, I unplugged the bath and downed the rest of my wine in a few unladylike gulps. Grabbing a towel, I dried the excess water from my hair and then hung it up to dry. My foggy reflection stared back at me and I rolled my eyes at it.

"Well, Bella Swan. You have fucked up."

At that moment a knock sounded at the door.

3… 2… 1…

Barking filled my small apartment and I yanked my robe tighter around myself. I grabbed Ribeye and tossed him out onto the balcony. I had a larger cage set up out there that allowed him to get some air, run around and you know, not fall off the balcony.

"Rose is that you!"

No answer. I pulled the door open.

"Why didn't you use your key. That's why I gave it to-"

Edward was standing there.

Edward Cullen was at my door.

"You're not Rose."

Stupid.

I'm an idiot.

"Well yeah… neither are you."

Clearing his throat, he extended his hand. When he saw I wasn't reaching out to take his hand he took it upon himself to grab mine. Piercing green eyes met mine as he brought my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there. Leaning in, the same voice that had me captivated all weekend long whispered to me, "Hello Bella Swan. I'm happy to finally meet you."

"But..."

"Where's your phone."

I dumbly stared at him.

Smooth.

"My phone?"

Sighing, he leaned against the doorframe. Staring at the stairs that led up to my apartment he tilted his head, indicating towards something there. "Your friend Rosalie is waiting by the entrance to the apartment. I was given one condition in order to come up here to meet you alone. That condition was that you needed to call her and let her know that it was fine I was here. If it's not OK, I'm supposed to leave or she is going to come marching up here in about," he glanced at his watch ,"4 minutes to make sure I am indeed, not a serial killer."

I continued to stare dumbly at him.

Edward took it upon himself to take the few steps into my apartment, retrieve my phone and dial Rosalie's number. He handed it to me as it rung and of course, she picked up right away.

"Hi Rose..."

" _Is he there_?"

"Uh huh."

A blinding smile. He was listening to our conversation.

" _When I met up with him I had every intention of telling him who I was and who you are but he beat me to the punch. Apparantley, my voice is deeper than yours_ -"

"Rose!"

" _Oh right. Anyways, we had a great conversation… about you. I know around this time you're usually watching the news for a few hours so when he asked if we could stop by, I said yes. Apparantley 'we' meant 'him'. If you want me to come kick him out let me know_."

Edward was still watching me, smiling that damn sexy grin.

"Uh no… that's OK. I'll see… what he wants."

Hesitation was evident on her line. I knew she was trying to figure out if she should be leaving me along with this guy, this man that I really barely just met.

" _Call me then. Every 15 minutes_."

"Text. Every 20 minutes."

" _Call. Every 20 minutes. I need to hear your voice to make sure you're OK_."

Always the mother hen.

"Fine," I agreed. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Tugging the tie to my robe, just to make sure it wouldn't come magically flying open while Edward was here I gestured to the couch. He made his way over and took a seat, angling himself so he was facing the other end of the couch where I was presumed to sit.

A minute. I needed a minute to delay.

"Coffee? Soda?"

No way I was going to offer beer. I needed to stay as level headed as possible. I was operating blind here.

"Water please."

Nodding, I retreated to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. Thankfully I put them in this morning and they were nice and cool. On my way to go sit back on the couch I peeked out on Ribeye, he was munching one of the bones Alice had gotten him for Christmas a few months ago. Tail wagging and teeth gnawing, he was oblivious to my current distress.

Well…. Time to face the music.

Handing Edward his water I took my place on the other end of the couch and faced him. There was a good distance of once cushion between us. I could handle that. I decided to break the silence.

"When did you know… "

A gentle smile, God… he was handsome… "I always knew."

"The voice?"

Chuckling, he responded, "Yes. The voice was one of the reasons. You have a very distinct voice Bella. Believe it or not. After we talked your voice haunted me all weekend. That and," he pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped a couple of times, bringing up a picture. He handed me the phone, "This."

"Oh my… "

The picture was taken last year. We were organizing a big fundraiser to try and help animals find homes. During the summer they insisted that since this was my fundraiser and my idea, I needed to be in the picture. This led to them taking a picture of me in a 'sexy' dress surrounded by dogs. Besides the awkwardness of the dress, it was a pretty decent picture. They had decided to use a candid shot of me when I had picked up one of cats and was pretending she was Simba. All the other animals looking at us. The smile on my face was huge. At the time, I was pretty pissed they used that picture. Not only was it silly, but my family likes to remind me in it every chance they got.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan."

"… not exactly. I really thought they had all been taken down. It was one of the conditions for the damn things getting put up in the first place."

He smiled and reached over, rubbing my hand. "I think it's cute."

Ah …. cute. My word. Appropriate… for me.

"Anyways, I saw it in the subway as I was heading back home from the office. We have a ton of contracts to complete and the deadline is getting close for a few of them. I figured it was fate… All weekend I thought about your voice. I figured that seeing your poster afterwards was fate. I knew there was a chance you would shoot me down again but I had to see if the connection was real."

His fingers continued to make lazy patterns on the back of my hand. At this point, I had been avoiding his gaze but as I turned to look at him I noticed the blush gracing his cheeks. His stare was expectant, waiting for a response. Realizing he was putting himself out there, vulnerable, I realized I had to do the same.

Turning my head, I avoided his gaze. I needed to get this out. If I was staring at him, there was no way I could do that.

"I felt it too. The connection. I heard your voice and felt a spark… I was convinced that it was just your voice, that in 'real life' there was no way you would live up to that smooth timbre. I was wrong. The second I saw you I melted. I knew the second you saw me you would flee. Men like you date women like Rosalie. In order to avoid rejection I lied you to. I am sorry."

At this point, Edward's hand had grabbed mine in his own. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I'm certain that if his hand wasn't there, keeping me grounded, I would have floated away.

"Well, Bella… I would love to get to know you. How about we start over?"

… and start over we did.

I learned that Edward had been single for a couple of years, focusing on his career. When I asked if he had a 'fetish' for plus size women he informed that he just dated whoever he liked. He told me he's had connection with small women and larger women. That… was a good answer.

He learned about my dating history as well. There wasn't anything juicy to dish out. I dated a couple guys throughout highschool and dated casually during my adult life. My last relationship was with a guy named Mike and it ended 9 months ago. We dated for about a year, his career path led him to the state of Texas and mine didn't. End of story.

My family was small. I had my mom and dad. No siblings. Edward on the other hand had siblings, parents, grandparents… Relatives wasn't something he was lacking in.

We talked for hours.

Of course, there was the occasional interruption for me to call Rosalie and let her know that Edward was in fact, not American Psycho.

By the end of the night, we were sitting right next to each other. Our knees were touching and Edward would occasionally rub my knee or put his hand on my hand. There were a couple of times he would reach over and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

By midnight we were both yawning.

Edward patted my hand and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. My eyes immediately zoomed in on the trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. I may have licked my lips.

Oh God, I hope he didn't see that.

"Well… it's getting late."

Disappointed, I nodded. Getting up myself, I had forgotten that I was in a robe. Clutching it around myself I walked Edward over to the door.

"So, if I ask you out again will you say yes?"

Smiling tiredly, I nodded my head. He smiled and grabbed my phone, punching his number into it. Calling himself, he pulled out his phone and saved my number really quick. Neither of us noticed the phone dropped on the ground as he went to deposit it back into his jeans. Walking over the door, I stood by the side and allowed him to exit. Edward surprised me by grabbing onto my sides. My love handles. My muffin top. Embarrassment creeped up on me. He pulled me into him enveloping me into a hug. My arms immediately wrapped around him as well. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. Leaning up he kisses my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Bella Swan. I'll call you."

I closed the door.

Calling Rosalie one last time, I let her know I was fine and that would be my last call of the night. Walking outside, I let Ribeye in and put him in his crate in my bedroom. Taking a minute for childishness I squealed and jumped up and down, heading back into the living room to 'close up shop'.

"Why didn't I kiss him?"

I wondered aloud.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

You bet your ass I screamed. Edward shushed me and pointed to the ground where his phone was lying.

"Oh."

"Yeah… Oh."

"… you weren't supposed to hear that."

Ignoring me, he shut my apartment door behind him and locked it. "What if I wanted to hear that?"

He took the few steps it took to get towards me. His hand reached up and grabbed my hair, gently… he tilted his head towards mine.

"What if I wanted to kiss you all night long?"

My eyes fluttered, closing. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I..."

"Please."

In life, you're dealt certain cards. It seemed so unfair to me that Edward was dealt all the best ones. He was sweet. He was funny. He was sexy. And damn, he could kiss. With just enough strength he grabbed onto my hips and pulled me into him. He tongue dived into my mouth. He alternated between that and pecks. His lips moved around mine with a knowledge that had my knees week. As he grabbed me I could feel him. His body was strong. His hands roamed my hips, they reached down and grabbed my ass… pulling me into him.

He was hard.

Edward was hard.

For me.

I moaned, loudly. My hands started an assault of their own. Grabbing his hair. Grabbing his ass. Pushing him into me.

I was wet. Really wet.

Pushing my hands up underneath his shirt I scraped my fingernails down his back. Deciding at once where I wanted this go, I pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it to the side. His body was lean. He wasn't full of muscle or ripped. He was nice. A dusting of hair covered his chest and I ran my fingers through it.

My body was pushed back gently and I felt myself sitting on the couch. Suddenly aware I was only wearing a robe again I panted as Edward once again took to kissing my neck. His mouth assaulted me in a way that I craved. I needed.

My chest rose and fell with pants. Deciding that I was OK with where this was going, I grabbed one of Edward's free hands and stuck in in my robe. My nipple immediately got harder at the feel of him there. There was no asking him twice. He pulled his hand out, opening my robe the rest of the way. My breasts were large. Double-D cup size. Growing up I hated them. The teasing… being called half-dome. The look on Edward's face as he went to take one of my nipples into his mouth made it all worth it. I panted under him. I was still sitting on the couch and he was hovering over me, making out with my breasts.

There was no denying where this was going. Neither of us was saying no. We were both consenting adults. If anything, I was taking this. This memory with Edward. No matter what happened, I would have this. With that thought I reached into his jeans and grabbed him.

His penis weighed heavily in my hand. I massaged it, giving attention to the head of him. The feel of him there, in my palm, sent another rush of wetness from me. I can't remember the last time I was this turned out. Edward stood up and undid his button and zipper, keeping his eyes on me.

He shimmied out of his jeans.

If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed.

Pulling his hands under my butt he scooted me forward on the couch so my ass was basically hanging off. "Bella," he reached down and grabbed one of my legs, placing my food on the coffee table. "I really, really want to taste you." Oh God…. Did he mean? "Will you allow me to do this?" He placed my other foot on the coffee table, so he was kneeling between my legs. His face was just inches from the spot that was begging for his attention. "Please."

Embarrassment hit me. There had only been one guy to do this before and it tickled. I ended up kicking him away and giving him head to try to dissipate the awkward situation. The way Edward was drawing small patterns on my thigh made me want to scream yes. I wanted to push his head down there and let him go to town. The way he was staring at me was extremely flattering.

"Please," he looked up at me again. "We can stop if you don't like it."

"… Ok."

Oh. My. God. This man wasted no time. The second I agreed he grabbed my thighs and brought his head down, licking the length of my entire vagina. His tongue speared into me, he fucked me with it. Reaching down, I grabbed his hair. When Mike did this, it was like a kitten lapping milk. Perhaps there wasn't enough pressure but it started to tickle. Edward. He obviously knew what to do.

He ate her out.

His tongue dipped into her.

He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked gently.

Edward was amazing.

For a brief second, she had the ridiculous thought that this was something he could definitely add to his resume before another moan bubbled up from her throat.

"I'm… coming… "

Edward pulled his face away from her. That oh so talented tongue that had been dipping into her just a second ago was now licking her clit. His fingers took up residence pumping in and out of her. Bella moved her hips just a bit, riding his fingers as he continued his assault.

Her back arched up and her toes curled as her orgasm hit her. Waves of pleasure racked her body and she pushed herself into Edward's willing face and hands until he orgasm subsided.

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Wow," I agreed.

"That was so sexy. I mean… I know you're beautiful but that was… sexy."

Hmmm… sexy.

That was new.

Perhaps Alice could have the word 'cute'.

Edward reached over and grabbed the edge of her robe, wiping her essence from his face. He then leaned up and kissed her. Hard and deep.

I took the chance to grab Edward through his boxer briefs. I rubbed him through them. He groaned. Taking the chance, I grabbed them and pulled them up and over his erection. Freeing it. It was… pretty. That was the first word that came to mind. He had a good length. Not huge. Not small. Average. The head glistened with pre-cum. Stroking him a few times I leaned a bit to take him in my mouth. His hands took residence on my shoulders and he pushed into my mouth a couple of times. Pulling out, he grabbed my hand helping me rise from the couch.

"Condoms?"

Nodding, I pointed to the bedroom. "In there."

Grabbing my hand he led me toward the direction I pointed. As he opened the door I noticed that the doggy was sleeping. I grabbed Edward's arm, stopping him from continuing and tip toed into the room. Grabbing Ribeye's crate I went and put him into the living room, throwing a blanket over him.

Edward was waiting for me by the bed once I got back into the room. Quietly I closed the door and walked over to my nightstand, grabbing a condom. He took it from me and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me to him. The condom sat next to him as he pulled me between his spread legs and once again, assaulted my breasts with his mouth.

My body was still tingling from my earlier orgasm and my arousal was once again building. Edward sucked on my breasts. He grabbed my hips and my thighs. He put his hands on my ass and pulled me into him. It was good. It was really good.

Crawling onto the bed I lay down and Edward crawled behind me. Thinking he wanted to have sex doggy style I went to move into that position. He chucked and pushed his hand on my hip, stopping me from moving.

"We'll do that one someday. Right now I want to take you like this."

I was the little spoon.

Edward was the big spoon.

This was a new position for me, I realized. He grabbed my leg and lifted it up. I was then instructed to arch my ass towards him and oh… there it was… I felt him hard against me.

Well, let's see how this works.

He slid into me with a groan. His hips rocked as he pushed into me. The feel of his breath on the back of my neck was extremely sexy. The entirely length of him was pushed up against me. As he rocked against me his hands squeezed my breasts. My stomach. They massaged me. This was amazing. He rocked into me hard this time and I let out an audible moan.

"I'm close."

He panted into my ear.

It felt good. It felt really good. My orgasm wasn't there yet. Not wanting to lie I kept quiet. It turns out, I didn't need to do that at all. Edward gave my breast one last squeeze and reached down to play with my clit. OH!

The rocking continued and I could feel something building again.

"I'm close too."

Wow… not a lie.

As I started to tighten with my impending orgasm, I felt Edward speed up behind me. His thrusts increased along with the movement of his finger. The feeling of him pulsing into me from behind was incredible. We were both spent, laying on the bed. Edward got up from behind me and discarded the condom, depositing it into the toilet I assumed, from the flush I heard. The bed dipped beside me as I felt him lay down next to me.

Pulling the blanket over myself, I cuddled back into him.

"Let's get some sleep. You can make me breakfast tomorrow. We'll discuss our next date then."

A chuckle behind me, and a kiss to the back of my head.

"Sounds like a plan."

Quiet breathing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I learned the truth about you."

Me too.

For the first time in forever, I didn't dream because my dreams had become reality.


End file.
